Cuando el cielo se tiñe de opaco
by shameblack
Summary: Serie de viñetas y momentos lanzados al aire. "¿Hasta dónde me seguirías?" "Hasta donde quisieras llegar".


**Autor: Shameblack**

**Título: Cuando el cielo se tiñe de opaco**

**Fandom: Naruto**

**Pairing: Naruto/Sasuke**

**Resumen: Serie de viñetas y momentos sueltos. **

**Genero: Friendship/Romance/¿?  
**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo a Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Cuando el cielo se tiñe de opaco**

La espada en el suelo brilla sombría, casi sin fuerza. Sasuke siempre la mira con una naciente fascinación en la pupila, porque en su hoja ve sus ojos y en sus ojos recuerdos de tiempos pasados, que fueron buenos y malos.

La respiración del bosque le regresa a su ahora, a su mente. Se retuerce poco y aprieta sus manos. Siente la necesidad de discutir, de gritar y de vivir un pequeño lapso de gente normal.

Se obliga a dormir antes de recordar de lleno sus días en el equipo siete.

* * *

Muchas veces sueña. Sueña con lunas rojas y masacres. Con su odio hacia el destino y hacia su hermano. Sueña con malas cosas, a veces con pura oscuridad, mientras afuera, en la temible realidad, gente muere y ahoga sus últimas palabras.

Sin embargo hay veces que no sueña ni con uno ni con otro. Hay veces que su mente se colorea de pasto y de un cielo abrazador. Hay veces que se sueña con doce años, y unos cabellos rosa danzando al aire; con la sonrisa infinita, sincera y boba de Naruto. Se sueña sin tanta porquería encima, sin el odio pudriéndole el alma.

Casi siempre se da cuenta que se levanta de mejor humor cuando entre sueños escucha su nombre salir de la boca de aquel que antes fue su mejor amigo. Aunque al final, siempre se lo termine negando.

* * *

Una vez estuvo a punto de morir en una práctica. Fue un entrenamiento muy duro, muy salvaje y sucio. Ganó, y sobrevivió, aunque por poco. Kabuto le advirtió que no volviera a luchar de lleno si su cuerpo aún no se habituaba al veneno. Sasuke le ignoró, regresando a su cuarto.

Cuando la siguiente vez iba a volver al ruedo una voz en su cabeza le regañó. Esa voz de niño de doce años que tanto odiaba y a la que siempre intentaba apartar. Que la mirada y sonrisa brillante de Naruto le hubieran hecho quedarse en su cuarto a reposar es una verdad que Sasuke jamás dirá a nadie.

* * *

Cuando vio por primera vez a Naruto después de su huida su mente hizo un pequeño colapso, tratando de encontrar similitud entre ese adolescente de quince con el chiquillo de trece que tenía en su memoria.

Al momento en que la voz de Naruto se hizo paso hasta él se le antojo enfermizamente familiar. Su olor, peor aún, lo inundó del sentimiento de hogar y pertenencia.

Luego, se decidió a odiar un poco más a Uzumaki.

* * *

Cierto es que nunca le extrañó el haber dejado de soñar con el equipo siete. Tampoco le causó conmoción el solo tener sueños –cuando los tenía y no eran pesadillas- entorno a su excompañero y mejor amigo.

Ahora que Madara lo ve un poco desconcertado comienza a pensar que quizá no fuera algo tan común.

* * *

Por muchas razones su cabeza siempre está ocupada pensando en Itachi, y en todo lo que gira entorno a ese nombre y su usuario. Sasuke siente todo por su hermano, prácticamente vive por él. Es por eso que no comprende la razón de seguir pensando en un idiota como Naruto cuando tiene tantas otras cosas que ocupar su mente. Sabe que el muy idiota va a ir hasta el fin del mundo para encontrarlo. Perfecto, ése es el problema de Uzumaki. El problema de Sasuke es, no dejar de pensar en ello.

* * *

Naruto huele a sudor, a batalla, a fiereza y sangre. El olor de la tierra y la muerte se hunden en su rubio cabello, y su sonrisa sabe a confianza y terquedad. Sasuke piensa en lo bien que estaría volver a sonreírse sinceros, y en lo mucho que le gustaría pelear con él solo porque sí, y no a muerte.

Aprieta el mango de su espada antes de seguir la línea de razonamiento. Ataca antes de rozar con la punta de sus dedos la idea de algo más.

* * *

Muchas veces sueña con el día en el Valle del Fin. Despierta molesto, desesperado. Siempre sueña lo mismo, y es a él viendo a su inconsciente compañero. Se desespera porque sabe que debió de matarlo en ese momento, para quitarse el peso del ahora. Pero antes de matarlo siente que debió de hacer algo más. Se frustra al despertarse y no saber qué es eso que tanto debió hacer.

* * *

El aire le sopla los cabellos y hacen que vuelen al ritmo. Sasuke se queda mirando entre sus manos, esperando ese momento que sabe que va a llegar.

― ¿Naruto era tu mejor amigo, Sasuke?

La pregunta de Juugo no le toma por sorpresa, pero si le estremece un poco. El viento sigue barriendo la tierra y le golpea un poco la cara, sin intención. El crujir de los árboles acompaña la brisa, antes de que responda.

― Sí.

Juugo guarda el silencio y lo atesora, no hablando más. Sasuke no le odia, ni siquiera está molesto por la pregunta. De alguna manera él también quería saber qué iba a contestar.

Además, no piensa que esté tan mal que su compañero pregunte. Supone que la curiosidad le gana a cualquiera después de escucharlo hablar tanto dormido.

* * *

La única vez que en verdad se aterra por pensar en Naruto es cuando está con alguien más, en la cama. El pensamiento le pasa tan natural y ligero que no se da cuenta al principio, solo hasta que ve la rubia cabellera entre sus ojos.

Casi se le escapa su nombre al terminar.

* * *

Sakura reviste sus verdes ojos en lágrimas, como es natural en ella, y a Sasuke le da igual. Su pecho le arde un poco y la idea de estar de vuelta, en un hospital, no le agrada tanto.

Cuando Naruto le sonríe desde lo alto él frunce el cejo. Sakura se marcha y ellos quedan solos en el cuarto.

― ¿Cómo fue?

― ¿El qué?

― El extrañarme.

La sonrisa inunda la habitación, y desplaza un poco aquel ardor en su pecho.

― Fue cruel.

Sasuke le vuelve a odiar, porque aún ahora encuentra la sensación de familia en esa mirada.

* * *

El sonido de los golpes abarca lo largo del suelo. El sol ilumina desde lo más alto y no pasa ni una sola pizca de aire por el desolado lugar. Sasuke asesta dos golpes que luego recibe también. Se esfuerza en no dejar salir la sonrisa con cada insulto o patada que se dan.

Al final ruedan un poco en el piso, y él queda encima. Naruto le ve sonriente en su posición, sin importarle que Sasuke se encuentre, literalmente, arriba de él.

― ¿Ahora qué?

Uchiha respira profundo y mira en aquel océano de ojos. La frustración le sube desde el estómago hasta la garganta.

― Nada.

Se levanta enfadado, y se va caminando sin importarle si Naruto le sigue o no. Aún tiene el sentimiento de tener que hacer algo y no saber qué. Sólo se acentúa más cuando la morena mano le toma del hombro y le abraza por segundos. Naruto le ha seguido.

* * *

Kabuto una vez le dijo que decía muchas cosas cuando se encontraba sedado. Sasuke se limitó a gruñir, no queriendo seguir con el tema.

* * *

Lo que pasa con la vida es que a veces es muy cruel. Lo que pasa con Sasuke es que no le gusta que le pase.

* * *

Las paredes seguían siendo frías, incluso cuando el sol de la tarde las bañaba por horas. Su casa seguía manteniendo ecos siniestros, que le erizaban la piel.

― Te extrañe.

La diferencia era que Sasuke no sentía nada de eso cuando estaba con Naruto, porque todo él desplazaba las malas cosas. Tanto como para hacerlo casi olvidar.

― Lo sé.

Y sentirse más vivo.

* * *

Una vez Sasuke le preguntó por qué. El sonido de la villa bailaba afuera, y se metía un poco por la ventana. La botella de sake descansaba tranquila sobre la mesa, al igual que los malos chistes que ya se encontraban ausentes. La noche perforaba el cielo, y los oscuros ojos a su rubio compañero.

Naruto entonces se limitó a tomarle la mano y sonreír. "Porque eres mi mejor amigo" de pronto tomó un mayor significado.

* * *

― ¿Hasta dónde me seguirías?

― Hasta donde quisieras llegar.

* * *

Cuando se acerca es con la intención de golpearlo, porque está enfadado, pero sobre todo asustado. Siente el miedo aún recorrerle el cuerpo, junto con el alivio que todavía no le calma. Que termine abrazándolo con desesperación, como si no tuviera suficientes manos o tiempo le deja de importar.

― Lo siento.

Pero Sasuke sigue tocando su espalda, sus hombros, tratando de tranquilizarse. Hasta que siente la nariz de Naruto sobre su cuello la vergüenza le llega a la mente. Aun así, no se aparta.

* * *

Los labios le pican, le hormiguean y por puro instinto lleva sus dedos ahí, para tocar. Naruto le regresa la mirada, algo cohibido y un poco asustado. Ambos jadean y se ven con intensidad.

Cuando Naruto le vuelve a besar le rodea el cuello y se hunde en su boca. Por una vez comprende esa frustración de no saber qué hacer. El momento en que se separan es solo para respirar y para decir su nombre en un suspiro.

* * *

Sasuke está roto, y Naruto lo sabe. Sasuke está descompuesto, y Naruto lo sabe. Sasuke está muchas cosas, y Naruto lo sabe. Lo que no sabe es cómo, poco a poco, lo va arreglando, y cura esas heridas que parecían muy profundas y eternas. Cómo todo él va haciendo aún lado aquellas cosas que antes parecían tan importantes y que llenaban de coraje a Sasuke.

Sasuke lo sabe, y se siente un poco inútil y muy tonto. Porque no es su culpa que comience a quererlo. No es su culpa que un día se halle diciéndoselo después de una pelea. Tampoco es su culpa que una sonrisa, que le hace brincar el pecho, le venga de respuesta, seguida de un corto beso.

* * *

― Esto es tan penoso.

Y lo es, porque las primeras veces siempre son iguales, y eso nadie lo puede cambiar.

Sasuke se arrodilla en la cama y mira un poco el desastre que han hecho. Luego mira el desastre que son ellos dos y sonríe para sus adentros. Naruto está sonrojado y parece que está a punto de quebrársele la mirada.

― ¿Te estás arrepintiendo?

La azul mirada se tiñe de determinación y de un momento a otro ya tiene a Naruto encima de él, viéndole con profundidad.

― Contigo nunca me arrepiento.

Y Sasuke sonríe en un jadeo, agradeciendo que nunca lo haga.

* * *

Sasuke piensa que es extraño despertarse con el calor de otro cuerpo tan próximo al suyo, al igual que la sensación de candidez que lo aborda cada que se estira en la cama. Sin embargo le gusta la sensación de los besos en su espalda y cuello, además de la seguridad que siente entre los brazos morenos.

― Te amo.

Y no se extraña de decirlo, ni una sola vez.

* * *

**N/A: Sé que hice uso indiscriminado de las separaciones, y que probablemente no tenga sentido. No lo hice pensando en que lo tuviera. **

**Para aclarar, no hay una linea de tiempo continua. Hay saltos y retrocesos y utilice como me dio la gana los tiempos de los verbos. Empece con una idea en la cabeza, pero como siempre me pasa termine con algo que no era mi intención. Sinceramente lo escribí por escribir, sin la finalidad de que quedara bonito o tal. Igual, siento que al final llevé el rumbo hacia los campos de la cursilería, y no es como que me encante pisar por ahí.**

**Sé que esto no es para nada mi tipo de narración; no lo es. Solo lo hice por experimentar y por plasmar palabras hasta encontrar sentido entre ellas. Probablemente no les guste, y no los juzgo. Yo lo leo y sigo viendo formas amorfas pero que al final llenaron un poco mi ojo y el orgullo como para compartirlo con ustedes. Acepto opiniones y críticas, porque esto no es nada como lo que he escrito antes, aunque tenía estas tremendas ganas de hacer algo así. No significa que de ahora en adelante voy a ir escribiendo todo como me da la gana. Al final, creo que no es taaan mi estilo. **

**No importa, ya no tiene mucho sentido esto. **

**Me disculpo por todas las faltas ortográficas, sintácticas o gramáticas que haya cometido. Soy humana y me encanta escribir en la noche, cuando no tengo la coherencia necesaria como para fijarme en tantos detalles. Qué cosas. **

**Muchas gracias por leer:) los animo a comentar y darme su opinión,o su queja, o su lo que quieran. **

**Un saludo y que estén de lo mejor, todos ustedes lectores hermosos!:) **

**~Shameblack~**


End file.
